Love Makes Fools of Us All
by Miss Smosh
Summary: SMOSH Ianthony. Ian finally confesses his feelings to Anthony, but how will Anthony take the shocking truth?
1. Chapter 1

"I hate you!"

Anthony recoiled. "What?"

"I hate you Anthony Padilla‼" Ian yelled, shoving Anthony backwards. "Why do you have to be so fucking gorgeous?"

Anthony choked. "Wha-?"

He was cut off as Ian pressed his lips against his.

They broke apart.

"I fucking love you."

**X**

Sunlight danced across Ian's eyelids. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his eyes. But it was too late, he was awake and the memories of last night were starting to trickle back. He remembered the burn of alcohol in his throat, stumbling blind drunk into the house, then...

Ian groaned again. Oh God! He had kissed Anthony! He had always dreamt of finally confessing his feelings to him, but he had imagined it without the swearing, yelling and general drunkenness.

Ian pulled the sheets up over his head. _I can't face him. _

Anthony poured coffee into a large mug, his hands shaking. Ian. Ian loved him. He had kissed him. Kissed him! It had tasted like alcohol and his breath had stunk, but nothing could tarnish the feeling of his soft, plump lips against his.

Anthony bit his lip. _Stop, _he told himself. _Stop thinking about it. _

Suddenly, the sound of running water came form the bathroom. Ian was awake. Anthony, being the coward that he was, hurriedly grabbed his car keys and rushed out to his car, gulping down coffee as he went.

**X**

Ian came out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, drying his hair. Anthony was nowhere to be seen and his car was gone. Ian didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, not watching it, just letting the sound wash over him.

_I don't know whether to be relieved that Anthony finally knows_, Ian thought_, or ashamed that I told him so…. Clumsily. _

Suddenly, the front door opened.

"I brought you guys bagels!" Mari yelled as she barged into the house. "By the way, you left the front door open."

_So Anthony left in a hurry_, Ian thought glumly. _Great._

"Hey Ian, what's up? Where's Anthony?"

"Dunno."

Mari sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"We had a … fight… last night." Ian mumbled.

"Aw, that's not the end of the world is it? You guys will get over it." Mari said brightly.

"It's more complicated than that…"

"Tell me exactly what happened."

Ian shook his head. "I can't."

"Is it a secret? You can whisper it in my ear." Mari leaned towards him, her ear facing him.

Ian considered it for a minute, then leaned in a whispered: "I kissed Anthony."

Mari squealed, leaping off the couch. "Yay! About damn time!"

Ian gaped at her. "W-what?"

"It's so obvious that you like him, I've suspected it for ages! So what happened? How did he react?"

"I can't really remember well, I was drunk at the time." Ian admitted.

"Ahh."

"Basically I swore at him, kissed him, then told him I loved him. That's all I remember. Then I woke up in the morning and went to have a shower. When I got out, Anthony and his car had disappeared. I don't know whether to be relieved that I don't have to face him, or disappointed that he is obviously too embarrassed to face me."

"Hmm…. The best thing to do is confront him as soon as he gets home." Mari advised.

"Whenever that it." Ian grumbled.

She patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be okay, you'll see. Anyway, I'll be going, don't want to make things awkward when you have your big talk." She got up. "By the way, there are bagels on the table, help yourself." Mari grinned and waved goodbye, shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Keys rattled. Ian jumped from where he had been dozing on the couch. The door opened and Anthony walked in.

"H-hey," Ian stuttered, his heart in his throat.

"Hi. Over your hangover?" Anthony asked casually.

Ian's breath caught in his throat. He was acting so natural, as if nothing had happened. Maybe talking about it wasn't the best idea, Anthony obviously just wanted to forget it.

"Ha ha, yeah, I'm fine. You know me, vomit and bear it." Ian laughed shakily.

Anthony laughed with him. "Mmm! Bagels!"

"Yeah, Mari brought them over, help yourself."

Anthony froze. "Mari?" He asked, suddenly serious. "Was she over here? Why? Did you invite her over or something?" Anthony sounded a bit panicky, probably scared Ian had told Mari about the kiss.

"She came over this morning, pretty much just barged in here randomly, shouting something about bagels." Ian laughed.

Anthony laughed, showing his straight, pearly white teeth. Ian had to stop himself from staring. "That is so Mari. Well, I'm off to edit the new video." Anthony headed off towards the study.

"Anthony, wait!" Ian called after him.

Anthony's breath stuck in his throat. He turned around, trying to act natural. "What?"

"I-I…" Ian stammered. "I shotgun doing the extras." Ian smiled weakly.

"Sure thing," Anthony grinned and sauntered off.

_Coward._

**X**

Anthony laughed as the door opened and Ian stepped out of the bathroom.

"Shut up." He spat.

"Naw you look cute, just like a little princess. A bearded princess." Anthony grinned.

"Let's get this stupid lunchtime over with." Ian growled, pushing past him, the pink dress swishing.

"Hey, the bet was your idea! Anyway, let's go."

They acted exactly like normal, as if the kiss had never happened. They babbled nonsense the whole car trip, and Ian threw insults at the barbershop pole as they left the house.

"We got our foo-ood!" Ian sang as Anthony grabbed the package through the window and passed it to Ian.

As he passed it, his hand touched Ian's. An electric shock travelled up both of their arms. Ian blushed and looked away while Anthony bit his lip and focused on driving.

**X**

Ian dumped the bag of food on the table. Thankfully, the awkwardness had subsided over the car trip and they were both back to normal.

"Fist bite!" Anthony yelled.

"Get it all in there!"

"I'm not your girlfriend, Ian!" Anthony mumbled around a mouthful of taco.

"Oh if only." Ian bit his lip but it had already slipped out.

Anthony looked away and cleared his throat. "So is your super burrito as long as your forearm?"

Ian, relieved for something to do, lined his arm against the burrito. "Yes! Finally! These people do not fuck around with their Mexican food!"

Anthony laughed and the awkwardness fell away.

"Anthony, I believe it is time for something."

Anthony took a deep breath. "FINDING TWITTER QUESTIONS! FINDING TWITTER QUESTIONS!" He half sang, half bellowed. "Holly_Hecox94 asks who can do the best handstand?"

"Bring it, bitch!" Ian said, standing up.

He raised his hands above his head and suddenly his legs were in the air, almost kicking the camera out of Anthony's hands. The pink dress fell over his head and revealed his boxers.

"Huh, I always thought of you as a tightie-whitie guy." Anthony joked.

Ian righted himself. "I didn't realise you thought about me in my underwear." He winked.

Anthony choked. "I-I-I don't! I bet it's _you _who fantasises about _me._"

Ian blushed. Anthony bit his lip.

"Sorry… I just didn't know what else to say…. I know you don't…. I…" Anthony stuttered awkwardly. "Look, let's just forget-"

"Oh yeah. That's always your solution isn't it?" Ian cut him off, suddenly angry. "Just sweep it under the rug? Well I don't work like that, I need to talk about it!"

"Why don't you just wash away your conscience? I mean, that's what you did that night, wasn't it?" Anthony retorted heatedly.

"Yeah, but not to… That was an…accident." Ian muttered.

"Well, let's talk." Anthony growled.

"Here? Right now? Uh… Ok."

"Were you drunk?" Anthony challenged him.

"No. Well, I was drunk, but I didn't get drunk so I'd have the courage to kiss you. It just took away my shyness, so I guess you could say that-" Ian rambled, blushing.

"Get to the point, Ian!" Anthony barked.

"I love you! I have for a while now, and I've always wanted to tell you, but not like that. I didn't want to be drunk."

Anthony sighed. All of the anger seemed to rush out of him, leaving him flat and lifeless. "I'm sorry Ian. I just don't see you in that way. Sorry. Can we please just forget it ever happened and go on being best friends?"

Ian smiled sadly. "Ok."

But it wasn't ok.

Life went on as usual. Ian was back to silently lusting after Anthony, and Anthony was back to… No. He had changed forever. He wished he could go back to being ignorant, blind to his friend's affections. But he couldn't. That night could never be undone.

* * *

*****Hi, I didn't really expect anyone to actually read this :P sorry abut the delay in publishing the second chapter, I was busy with exams :) Hope you enjoy it! There's more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ian lay awake, thinking about Anthony. The clock read 3:00 and Ian still couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, thinking about the pain in his chest. It had grown worse since the hope that maybe Anthony liked him back had been crushed.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Ian rubbed his eyes and stared as a dark figure loomed over his bed.

"Hey, it's me," whispered Anthony. "I can't sleep, and I heard you sighing and groaning and figured you were having the same problem. Budge over."

Ian blindly moved over so Anthony could slide under the sheets.

"Your bed is so much comfier than mine," Anthony sighed, snuggling into the pillows.

Ian was still in shock. Anthony had voluntarily come into his room and gotten into his bed, purely because he couldn't sleep.

"This reminds me of when we were still in school, and I used to almost live at your house… Good times." Anthony grinned.

Ian smiled at the memory. "You were like a second son to my mum."

"So many smoshers ask why my mum isn't in any of our videos," Anthony mumbled. "We should probably tell them."

"Screw it. They don't need to know our life stories. It's probably on Wikipedia anyway."

Anthony laughed then suddenly grew quiet. "I remember every time I had a fight with my dad, I would pack my bag and stay at your house for a bit."

"You'd just randomly turn up on my doorstep and then immediately sit down for dinner. My mum even did your laundry."

"I always got your clothes," Anthony laughed. "…I liked washing my clothes at your house. It gave them a nice smell, they smelt like you."

Ian's breath stuck in his throat.

There was a minute of silence.

Finally, Ian said. "Remember when we used to share a bed? And sometimes you'd wake up crying about your mum, and I'd hug you and ask you to tell me all about it. Remember that?"

"You're a good friend, Ian…" Anthony mumbled.

"And you're the best." Ian whispered.

But Anthony was asleep.

**X**

"Sorry for barging into your room last night," Anthony blushed as they were eating breakfast. "My mind was kind of foggy with sleep and for some reason I thought it would help me sleep better."

"Ha ha, that's ok." More than ok.

"Are we filming Lunchtime with Smosh today?" Anthony asked.

"Sure, what do you feel like?"

Anthony pondered for a moment, then laughed. "You know you're fat when you're eating breakfast while thinking about what to eat for lunch!"

They laughed companionably, the closeness they had shared that night seemingly forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guess what guys!" Ian yelled at the camera. "We're actually WALKING to get our food!"

"Yeah, to burn off calories before we eat our super healthy American food." Anthony joked. "IAN!"

Ian, focusing on the camera, had unwittingly walked onto the road, practically right in front of a car. Anthony grabbed the back of his hoodie and hauled him back just in time.

Ian's eyes were wide open in shock. "Note to self, do not vlog and walk."

Anthony laughed. "Idiot."

The crossed the road and continued walking.

"So Anthony, maybe we should tell the fans why we are walking instead of driving today?"

"Well, my car is in for servicing and Ian just needs exercise. Fat ass."

"You love it," Ian winked.

They were standing at another crossing. Anthony grinned, grabbed Ian's hoodie and pushed him out onto the road. "Careful!" He teased.

"Dude! Cut it-!" Ian's voice was cut off by the screech of tires.

Anthony screamed as a car smacked into his best friend, knocking him down.

"Ian!" Anthony ran to his side. Blood was seeping out from under his perfectly shaped haircut; the one Anthony constantly teased him about.

"Ian? Can you hear me? Open your eyes! Open your damn eyes!" Anthony yelled, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

Someone laid their hand on his shoulder. "Is he ok?"

Anthony turned his head to see the driver crouched beside him.

"What does it fucking look like?" Anthony yelled.

The woman recoiled. "Sorry! I'll call an ambulance."

By this time, a crowd of hawkers had gathered around the site of the crash.

"What are you looking at?" Anthony screamed, feeling tears threatening to spill over.

Dammit Anthony, don't you dare cry. Anthony thought, angrily wiping his eyes. Don't cry.

**X**

Anthony sat unmoving beside his best friend's hospital bed, looking at him. He looked so small and fragile, as if he were made of glass and the tiniest movement would smash him to pieces. Anthony's hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't slept since the accident yesterday.

"It's my fault," Anthony whispered. "All my fault."

Anthony's eyes were fixed on Ian's face. He had changed so much since they had become friends. They had been through so much together, made so many videos. Anthony smiled as he reminisced over their early videos. Their lip-synching videos, food battle, cat soup. The list went on and on.

How many times had they died in their videos? Anthony had never imagined that one of them might actually die.

"This is just a video." Anthony sobbed. "You'll be back in the next Ian is Bored. Right? Oh God, please tell me this is just part of Lunchtime with Smosh."

Tears were streaming down Anthony's face as he choked out:

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed since the accident.

Anthony practically lived at the hospital, returning home only to eat and shower. He hated being alone in the empty house, away from Ian, not knowing what was happening back at the hospital, so he slept in a chair next to Ian's bed. For all he knew, Ian could die while he was away.

Ian refused to surface out of the coma and Anthony was getting desperate. He knew if this was a fairy tale, or a soap opera, he could just kiss Ian on the lips and he would magically awaken. But this was reality, and reality is a bitch.

"Wake up Ian, please." Anthony begged. He had recently taken to bargaining with Ian, promising him something in return for waking up. He knew it wouldn't work, Ian couldn't hear him, but desperate people do crazy things.

"I promise I'll never make another joke about your hair! Or your mum, or your fat ass, or-or-or…" Anthony trailed off as a wave of sobs hit him.

"Just wake up. Please! I love you." And with that, Anthony leaned forwards and touched his lips to Ian's.

Since Anthony was here so often, he had tuned out the omnipresent being noise that monitored Ian's heart. But suddenly, it quickened and Anthony looked up in astonishment.

"Ian?" Anthony whispered. "Ian?"

He pressed his lips to Ian's again. His heart rate increased.

"Doctor!" Anthony called out desperately. "Nurse! Anyone?"

He turned back to Ian and laid his warm hand on Ian's cold cheek. "Ian, open your eyes. I know you can do it! C'mon just open your eyes!"

There was a moment of tense silence. Anthony held his breath.

Then suddenly Ian let out a small groan. "An-hony?"

Tears welled up in Anthony's eyes and he hurriedly brushed them away. "I'm here. Ian, I love you!"

"L-ve…-oo…too…" Ian mumbled.

**X**

"Ok Ian, I'm just going to test your reflexes." The doctor said in a clam voice. "Ok, seems all good. You're very lucky to be alive. Now, to check for brain damage…" The doctor asked him some questions that Ian answered clearly. Anthony smiled at his friend, relieved to finally see colour in his cheeks and a twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, no signs of brain damage. You're an extremely lucky man. Can you tell me what you remember?"

"Well…. I remember walking along with Anthony, and then being hit by the car, then…" Ian's brow furrowed. "Sorry, it's really hard to remember. It's like grabbing at smoke. I remember being in a huge white place, with no walls and no floor. I was just walking on nothing. I don't think it was heaven; it was like some in-between place. Neither here, nor there. I just remember walking and walking and walking aimlessly." Ian scrunched up his nose. "And I heard you, Anthony."

Anthony's throat constricted. "What?" Anthony choked out.

"You kept telling me to wake up, and something about not dying. You kept talking about our videos, and making bargains with me. Something about my fat ass?"

Anthony blushed. "I said if you woke up, I would stop teasing you about your fat ass."

Ian laughed. "Typical. But then I heard you say something else…" Ian's eyes glazed over.

"Yes?" The doctor urged.

No! Anthony screamed inside. Don't say it!

"You said you loved me."

Anthony felt his stomach drop. He swallowed. "Yeah, well…"

"And then… Then you kissed me."

The doctor started looking awkward, busying himself with his clipboard.

Anthony blushed. "Err…Yeah."

"That's when I started running, desperate to get to you. Then suddenly I was falling, down, down, down. Then waking up here with you."

Anthony's eyes filled with tears and he looked away.

"Oh my God, Anthony Padilla, are you crying?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me! Ever since the accident I've turned into a bloody fountain!" Anthony laughed, wiping away the tears.

"Well don't worry, I'm here now. It'll be ok."

They hugged and the doctor tactfully excused himself.

Ian rested his forehead against Anthony's, their eyes locked.

"Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?" Ian whispered.

Anthony leaned forwards and touched his lips to Ian's.

"I meant every word of it."

* * *

***** Naww! How cute! ^.^ Is it too corny? Too predictable? Too 'fairy tale ending'? Please review! Really, It makes my day :) **


	6. Chapter 6- Epilogue

Due to popular demand, I bring you the epilogue! 2,319 words full of fluffy goodness! Enjoy! - Miss Smosh

* * *

"Ahh, it feels good to be home!" Ian melodramatically stretched out his arms as they crossed the threshold of the house. "Wow this place is a mess."

Week old dirty dishes still lay in the sink, crusted with food.

"Well, when you fell into the coma, I didn't really go home much. Only to shower and stuff. Washing up was the last thing on my mind."

"Well, I'm the invalid here so…. SHOTS NOT WASHING UP!" Ian shouted and ran to his room, jumping on his bed. "Oh bed, I've missed you so much. I swear I'll never leave you again." He stroked the sheets.

Anthony rolled his eyes. "I think we better give you another brain scan."

"You have no idea how uncomfortable that hospital bed was!" Ian sighed, sinking down into the mattress.

"Well, at least you got a bed. My neck still hurts from sleeping upright in that chair every night."

An awkward silence fell between them.

"You didn't have to stay..." Ian mumbled.

"But how could I have stayed away?" Anthony murmured.

Their eyes met, and they both blushed.

"I'll go start on the dishes." Anthony mumbled and sidled out of the room.

Ian sighed and flopped back down. _Out of all of my daydreams, I never once imagined that Anthony being my lover would be awkward._

**XXX**

"Hey Ian, wanna head over to the H.Q?" Anthony asked the next day as they were eating breakfast. "The guys miss you."

"Sure, it'll be good to see them again." Ian stood up and pecked Anthony on the cheek. "Plus we have so much to tell them" Ian sauntered over to the sink and dumped his plate.

Anthony blushed. "That's going to be awkward."

"Nah, they're our friends. They'll be cool. What's awkward is telling the fangirls."

Anthony groaned. "They're going to go crazy."

"Positively rabid."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

**XXX**

"Ian!" Mari yelled, launching herself into his arms. "You're ok!"

"Hey man, when did you wake up?" Jovenshire patted Ian on the back.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Sohinki joined the team gathered around Ian.

"Iancorn, reunited at last!" Lasercorn wrapped Ian in a bear hug.

"Is this real life?" Ian slurred jokingly.

Everyone laughed and soon they were gathered in a crooked circle, Ian, Anthony, and Lasercorn on the chairs, Sohinki, Mari and Jovenshire sitting on the ground.

"So. Fill us in, pronto!" Lasercorn tapped Ian on the leg.

"Umm… Well… I was hit by a car…" Ian started vaguely.

"Yeah we know." Everyone chorused back.

"And I went into a coma."

"WE KNOW!" Everyone shouted.

"Tell us what happened when you woke up!" Mari said eagerly.

Ian and Anthony glanced at each other. "You were there, you tell them." Ian nudged Anthony.

"Umm… Well I was just sitting there, talking to him, and suddenly his heart rate quickened and…he woke up." Anthony stammered and blushed.

Ian chuckled. "You left out the part where you-"

"And then the doctor came in," Anthony cut off Ian. "And checked him over. He's lucky there wasn't any brain damage. Apparently the shock shut down some of his organs and that's why he fell into the coma."

"And then Anthony-OW!" Ian broke off as Anthony surreptitiously stomped on his foot. "What was that for?"

"Just checking your reflexes."

Everyone laughed.

"But Ian, you were saying that Anthony…?" Mari asked, grinning.

"I cried, ok!" Anthony blurted out hurriedly, before Ian could tell them about the kiss.

"He cried like a fountain." Ian laughed.

Everyone laughed and "Aww"ed.

"Now who's up for a gamebang?" Lasercorn yelled.

"Hell yeah!" Ian exclaimed.

**XXX**

"You son of a bitch!" Ian yelled, mashing the buttons on his controller.

Anthony laughed as he beat up Ian's avatar on the screen. "It isn't called Super Smash Bothers for nothing!" and kicked Ian off the screen.

"Damn you!" Ian threw down his controller.

Anthony started attacking Mari, who just mashed buttons without much success.

"Never fear, I'll save you!" Joven started raping the A button, punching Anthony's avatar repeatedly in the face.

"Hey! Not fair! Just 'cause you have the hots for Mari!" Anthony cried, as his character was beaten.

Joven and Mari laughed and winked at each other.

"That's something else you should know." Joven started.

"We're dating!" Mari finished, kissing Jovenshire on the cheek.

The game was paused as Ian gave Mari and hug and Anthony clapped Joven on the back.

"C'mon guys, we all knew it was going to happen." Lasercorn laughed.

Mari and Joven grinned at each other sheepishly.

"UNPAUSED!" Mari yelled, and caught Jovenshire unawares.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Joven hastily grabbed his controller and started dueling with Mari.

Ian's heart suddenly started to ache. Mari and Jovenshire looked so happy together…They weren't afraid to tell them, not like Anthony was.

_Is Anthony ashamed of being gay? Of being with _me? Ian thought. _Is he regretting what he said in the hospital? Did he only say that because he was emotional and thought I was going to die? Does he not want me anymore?_

"Anthony," Ian nudged him and gestured to the door.

Anthony nodded and they quickly snuck outside.

"I'm sorry." Anthony blurted out as soon as the door was closed. "I'm a coward."

Ian pulled Anthony into an embrace. "No you're not. Well, you are, but that's not a bad thing."

"I just… I couldn't tell them."

"Why not?" Ian held Anthony at arms length and locked eyes with him. "Are you.. ashamed of me?" Ian's voice dropped to a whisper.

"NO!" Anthony yelled. "Don't ever think that!"

"Then why are you embarrassed about being with me?"

"I'm not embarrassed about being with _you. _It's just…I'm not used to being…gay." Anthony hung his head.

"I understand. You new to being gay. We can wait until you're ready." Ian smiled, put his fingers under Anthony's head and lifted it. "Just remember, we love each other, and nothing can change that."

Anthony smiled and kissed Ian gently on the mouth.

"We should go back inside, the others are going to suspect something's up."

Ian chuckled and gave Anthony one last kiss before going back into the room.

**XXX**

A week later, Ian and Anthony were out grocery shopping.

"Hey, do we need bread?" Ian asked, pausing by the bakery section.

"Yeah," Anthony said.

"How many loaves?"

"I dunno, two?" Anthony said dubiously.

"Cool…What sort?"

Anthony laughed. "Can't you make any decisions on your own?"

"Nope!" Ian's eyes glittered as he winked at Anthony.

Anthony smiled and slid his hand in Ian's. "Get the wholegrain one."

Ian started, then turned to Anthony and grinned. "Ok!"

They spent the rest of the shopping trip clasping hands and grinning like they were lovestruck fools.

**XXX**

The next day they loitered around the mall. Anthony was waiting outside a changing room while Ian tried on clothes. Suddenly, the curtain parted.

"Do you think this looks good?" Ian struck a stupid pose, one hand on his hip and the other behind his head.

He wore tight blue skinny jeans and loose fitting v-neck.

"Dude, have you lost weight?" Anthony asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I think it was the coma…Hey, are you saying I used to be fat?"

Anthony laughed. "No, it's just…your…you…look…legs-" Anthony stumbled and gestured helplessly.

Ian shoved him. "I'm joking, idiot."

Anthony grabbed his hands and pulled him close. "I'm just saying, you look damn sexy."

Ian blushed as Anthony looked deep into his eyes. He was so close he could feel his breath.

"Ant-"

Anthony silenced him with a kiss. Ian wound his arms around Anthony's neck, deepening the kiss. Eventually, they parted.

"Wow. That was…different." Ian was panting slightly.

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"Well…you don't usually kiss me like that in public."

Anthony winked. "I guess I've just stopped caring about what people think and have begun having fun."

Ian grinned. "How about another kiss then?"

"You read my mind."

**XXX**

"Oh my God, it's lunchtime!" Ian shouted at the camera.

"Lunchtime?!" Anthony gasped.

"Lunchtime."

"Timelunch?"

"Better." Ian grinned.

"Let's go get some food!" Anthony shouted.

Anthony had butterflies in his stomach as they drove to the nearest burger place.

"Living in the middle of no where!" Ian sang, filming the California countryside as they sped down the highway.

Anthony put on a brave face for the rest of the trip, but when they got home, he was so nervous it felt like the butterflies were having a rave party in his stomach.

"Hey Ian…"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I don't think we should…Can't we tell them another time?" Anthony stammered, putting the bag of food on the table.

Ian stopped and looked at him. "What? But it was your idea to tell them this lunchtime. I even rehearsed what I was going to say!"

"I know but…"

Ian punched him on the shoulder. "Come on, man, they're our fans. They'll find out eventually, it's better that we tell them now."

Anthony swallowed. "You're right. I'm being a pussy."

Ian laughed and sat down, pressing record. "First bite!" He shoved his burger into his mouth.

"Dude, that's a pussy first bite, you've got to do it like this." Anthony tore a huge chunk off his burger viciously and wolfed it down.

"You either turned off, or turned on, a lot of ladies out there." Ian laughed.

"All dem bitches love my first bite."

Ian rolled his eyes, but he couldn't resist grinning.

They continued eating for a bit longer, until Ian said. "Hey guess what guys!"

Anthony's stomach plunged as if he was on a rollercoaster.

"No, it's not finding twitter questions, me and Anthony have a special announcement." He pointed the camera at Anthony.

_Man up, Anthony. Who cares what they think? You're with the man you love, and if they don't like it, they can get fucked. _Anthony's brow furrowed slightly with his new found courage, and he broke out into a grin. "Ian and I are a couple now."

Ian pointed the camera back at himself. "That's right. So you can stop those stupid fan fictions, 'cause the real thing is right here."

"And if you don't believe us, here." Anthony leant over and gave Ian a huge kiss on the mouth.

Ian blushed and grinned at Anthony. "See, it wasn't that hard."

"That's what she said."

**XXX**

Ian and Anthony drove over to the H.Q the next day to film the weekly game bang. Anthony was actually excited to tell the gang about their relationship, the hard part, however, would be explaining to them why they didn't tell them last week.

"It'll be ok," Ian said as they were parking. "Just say that we needed a bit of time to adjust, and we wanted to keep it quiet. And we haven't released this week's Lunchtime yet, so technically, they'll be the first people to know."

Anthony smiled. Though it was too corny to say to Ian, he always made him feel better just with a few simple words.

"Yo, guys. What are we playing today?" Anthony asked as they entered the main room.

Only Mari and Jovenshire were there, dueling with two fake swords they found somewhere in the paraphernalia in the back room.

"Ask Sohinki." Joven said, concentrating on the battle.

"HEY!" Mari suddenly shouted. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Did you guys finally get together?!" She had torn her eyes off Jovenshire for just long enough to see Ian and Anthony's hands laced loosely together.

"Yup." Anthony grinned sheepishly.

"He finally came to his senses." Ian laughed.

Mari launched herself at them both, while Joven just stood there, dumbfounded.

"I'm so happy for you both! See Ian, some things just take time."

"You knew that Ian liked me?" It was Anthony's turn to be surprised.

Ian blushed. "She was the only person I could tell."

"I forced it out of him!" Mari grinned.

"So that's why Mari came over that morning, not just to drop off bagels, but to pick up on some juicy goss."

"You got it!" Mari winked.

Suddenly, Sohinki and Lasercorn enetered.

"Hey guys, what's all the hubbub?" Lasercorn asked.

"Ian and Anthony are dating!" Mari squealed.

Sohinki and Lasercorn just stood there, their eyes wide open.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Lasercorn shouted.

"Congrats guys." Sohinki grinned, pulling Anthony into a hug.

"B-b-but, what about Iancorn?" Lasercorn pouted jokingly.

"Don't worry, we can be secret lovers." Ian winked.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh man..." Sohinki groaned. "Ian and Ant, Mari and Joven…I don't wanna get with Lasercorn!"

That just made everyone laugh harder.

**XXX**

**Three months later**

"FINDING TWITTER QUESTIONS, FINDING TWITTER QUESTIONS!"

Anthony bellowed while scrolling through the questions on his phone. "Nope, nope, no way, dafuq? No, get a life, nope."

"Dude, just choose one already!" Ian groaned.

"Ok, I'll choose the very next one I see, and then you'll understand why it takes me so long to find a good one. _xTacoxPandax _says "Fuck Ian up the ass with oranges." and another one from olBluelo says, and I repeat in the exact way it is written: "Fook Ian up wif leatha n chains n shit and make ur bitch.""

Ian laughed. "You'd think by now these tweets would have stopped."

"I know. Here's a good one from NekoLucifer "Give Ian a blowjob with a vacuum cleaner then have a threesome with his mum and then run him over with a steamroller and then bury him then dig him up and fuck him up the ass then shove the barber shop pole-" Anthony couldn't finish as he was laughing too hard.

"Best…fucking…twitter…question…ever!" Ian laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Better go get the vacuum cleaner, shall I?" Anthony grinned.

"Better go get my mum."

"Better go get a steamroller."

"Better go get a shovel."

"Better go get the barber shop pol-"Anthony began.

"No fucking way!"

**FIN**


End file.
